


The Fenix

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eventual relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra was just a normal girl. And she stays that way until three serial killers that were supposed to be fiction show up at her house and take her to see Slenderman.</p><p>Normal? Mm, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

_Must class always be so boring?_  

My gaze flicks to the clock above the board. 

_J_ _ust five minutes left. You can manage that._

"Ms. Evens! Are you paying attention?" Ms. H shouts and I jump slightly.

"Yes." I say evenly.

"Alright, then what is y?" she asks doubtfully. _x + (x3 - 2) =18_

"The answer is x=5, Miss." I say with a slight smug tone. She glares slightly but writes it down on the board nonetheless.

"The next time you decide to daydream during my class, you will have detention!" She says and continues the lesson, and the bitches and immature boys snicker. 

I just roll my eyes and look to my right to see my friend Kate giving me a sympathetic look. I shake my head and mouth _"Don't worry about it"_. 

"Ms Evens! Detention at four o'clock!" She says and just then the bell goes off.

_I have half an hour, there certainly something I can do before I have to come back to this **dungeon**._

I pack up my math books and head for my locker to get my iPod and earbuds. iPod Touch 3. There has been so many times that I have been criticized for how old it is. But you know what? 32 GB, and 1412 songs. So, I'm good. Three Days Grace, Skillet, Hollywood Undead, Black Veil Brides, Halestorm, Finger Eleven, Faber Drive, etc. All bands that I _love_. For every band or artist that I love, there is a poster on my wall. So my wall is more posters than visible paint at this point.

"She does not like you, does she?" Alexandra asks coming up to me.

"She doesn't like anybody, Alex." Her twin, Jenna, says walking with us.

"Yes, well, all Sandra did was mouth something to Kate. Doesn't mean she should get a detention." Jessica says.

"Well, she did warn her." Kayla says and I roll my eyes.

"It's like I'm not even here..." I mumble and Kate smiles at me.

"Aw, we know you're here Cassidy~" Kate says using my other nickname. My real name is Cassandra Isabella Evens.

"You guys aren't _acting like it_." I say.

"Why, we were merely voicing our opinions, Ms. Evens." Kayla says.

"Well, we could go to Starbucks until Sandra has detention." Jessica suggests and I chuckle.

"Is there some secret drug in your drinks? You're fucking addicted to their drinks!" I say and she playfully pouts.

o.O.o

"Well, Ms. Evens, I do hope you're prepared for an hour of _complete **silence**_." she says an I smile.

"Don't worry, Miss. I won't make a bit of noise." I say sweetly and pull out my sketchpad, iPod & earbuds, and pencil case. I put a select few Halestorm songs on shuffle.

 _Daughters of Darkness_  
Rock Show  
I Get Off  
Love Bites [So Do I]  
Innocence  
Tell Me Where It Hurts  
Dirty Mind

All songs I will never get tired of.

I draw yet another pair of eyes, and honestly, it's been a sort of automatic thing for me when I get too bored.

After the Halestorm songs finish, I put _American Beauty/American Psycho_ on shuffle.

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold..._

o.O.o

When there's fifteen minutes left of my detention, I put down my colour pencils and smile at my drawing. I kind of hoped, that if I ever had a kid, their eyes would like this... I don't know _why_... but I just _do_. I let a small smile play at my lips before I write the name of my hypothetical child.

_Anna Maria Evens_

Both of my grandmothers' names, who have left this lazy excuse of a planet, for a much happier and safer place. And of course, my last name.

"Alright. You can leave now." Ms. H says not looking up from her papers. 

"Have a nice weekend Ms. H." I say with a grin heading toward the door, having already packed up my stuff. Just then, I get a call from my mom.

"Hey, mom." I say.

"Cassandra. Get home. _Now_." Her tone indicates nothing other than: _"Get your fucking ass home now, unless you want to be whipped so hard you're sent flying all the way to fucking China."_

"Coming." I say and hang up. I sigh and make the walk to my house.

o.O.o

"You got detention!?" Is the first thing that greets me when I get home.

"Yes." I say evenly.

"Don't talk back young lady! You aren't in any position!" My mom yells at me. "You don't get dinner tonight! The three of us are going out, and if you aren't showered and in bed by the time we get back, there will be severe consequences." She says in a menacing tone. 

She slams the door behind her after my dad and sister were out of the doorway. 

_Well, the fact that she isn't here to make sure I don't eat anything is pretty stupid. And there's a wire pretty visible near the floor in the doorway to the kitchen. How stupid does she think I am?_

I shake my head and go to my room.

o.O.o

Well, if the constant grumbling isn't a sign that I should get some food, I don't know _what_ is. I lift my foot over the too visible wire, and go to the fridge for something that's fast to make. I hear a noise behind me, but when I whip my head in that direction, there's nothing there.

 Or maybe I'm being paranoid that it might have been a _someone_. 

I shake my head, and turn back to the fridge.

3rd Person 

Cassandra didn't know whether or not she was loosing it, because she heard noises behind her again, but there was still nothing there. _Someone is always an option..._ The more logical side of Cassandra pointed out.

"Alana, if this is some sick prank, you better show yourself!" The brunette called out to her sister. But there was no movement in the house.

"I'm surprised you even heard what you did." a masculine voice says from behind Cassandra. Panicking, she grabbed the hammer her dad had left on the counter this morning. She turned around just in time for the intruder's knife to get caught in the claw of the hammer.

"Hm... Resourceful." He says, amused.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled, only now taking in her attacker's appearance. An orange hoodie, dark jeans, combat boots, and the feature that perturbed Cassandra the most; his mask. A black ski mask, with red circles where the eyes are, and a sewn red frown. She grabbed a knife from the knife block. 

Not the biggest; she knew she wouldn't have good control over it. Not the smallest; her attacker was obviously skilled, a knife that small would do nothing for her. 

She aimed for his neck, but he kept blocking her attempts, and vice versa.

"You know, you're really good, Cassandra." He says and she almost screams in frustration. Nothing was making sense.

"How the fuck do you know my name!?" She yelled, still blocking his attacks. Of course, by now, she knew that they weren't the only ones in the Evens' household.

"Well, when we're sent on missions, they aren't usually just random people we're sent to kill." he says, blocking a kick that was sent for his side.

"So you're an assassin? Or a mercenary? Or a serial killer?" She asked dodging a punch that would've hit her square in the jaw.

"Serial killer." He says. 

 _What am I doing!? This guys is trying to kill me, and here we are, talking like old buddies! This is insane! And he probably is too!_  

Her eyes must've given her thoughts away, because he just chuckled.

"If you're questioning my sanity, the answer is no. I'm not insane. It's just a living." He explained to the brunette, who was questioning her own sanity at this point. 

She grabbed a smaller knife form the block and threw it at the doorway, where her attacker's partners were standing. 

The one in the yellow jacket just moved his head to the side and the one with the goggles and mouth guard caught the knife.

_Shit..._

He threw it back at her, but she squatted and it almost killed the initial attacker. But what it did do, was knock him down, so Cassandra took the opportunity to grab his gun and knife. She didn't aim them at him or his partners, because she knew that if they wanted to kill her, they would've already.

"You three... get out... of my house..." She managed to say in between pants.

"Actually, Cassandra, we have someone we'd like you to meet." The one with the mouth guard explained. Because, assessing them as brunettes would be kind of confusing. They were all brunettes. Her original attacker's hood had come off, and she saw the little hair that was on the back of his neck.

"You come into my house, attack me--with the intent of killing me--" She starts but the one in the orange hoodie cuts her off.

"I never said I was here to kill you. And I _know_ you know we would have if we really wanted to." He said and she bit her lip--a bad habit of hers. It happens when she think really hard. 

She sighed quietly and pulled his knife and gun from her pocket. She threw them onto the ground next to him and he turned his head towards the weapons. 

Just then, all of their heads turned to the sound of the door trying to be unlocked, but they were obviously failing.

"How do I know I can trust you? Not killing me is one thing, but taking me somewhere to meet someone is another." She said in a rushed whisper.

"You don't. Just go on a whim." the one with the yellow jacket and white and black mask told her. She bit her lip again and nodded.

"Great--" The one with the goggles started but the door downstairs opened. "We should go." He said and picked Cassandra up bridal style, his hooded partner opening the window. 

When both of his partners were through he jumped out as well, Cassandra closing her eyes on the way down. She didn't realize that she had been holding onto him so tightly until he cleared his throat and she jumped out of his arms, clearly blushing. 

He just chuckled and pulled off the two items covering his face.

"Well, you are quite the girl, Cassandra. Or can I call you Cassy?" He asked with a grin.

"Cassy is fine." She confirmed nodding her head.

"Well, we know your name so it's only fair if you know ours." he said and his partners shot him a warning glare. Or at least they would, if you could see they're eyes. "I'm Toby. Ticci Toby. The one with the mask and jacket is Masky and and the one with the orange hoodie is Hoodie." Toby said nodding his head in the other two's direction, and they noticeably calmed down. 

Cassandra knew better than to think that those were their actually names, so she turned to them and smiled.

"I have to thank you guys. Let's just say if my parents caught me out of bed after they got home... it wouldn't have been pretty." she said shaking her head. 

Then something clicked. Ticci Toby, Masky Hoodie... those were names she heard before. 

"Aren't you guys apart of some serial killer group? The Scarynoodles?" she asked, but somehow, she knew that wasn't it. The three guys burst out laughing.

"The word you're looking for, is 'Creepypasta'." Masky said still chuckling.

"Oh." The girl of the group said looking down ashamed.

"At least you fangirling when you get there won't be an issue." Hoodie said. "Come on, Slenderman's probably wondering where we are."


	2. Meeting the Crazy People

On they way to the mansion, Cassandra's stomach started growling again, attracting the attention of the three guys.

"Right... you _were_ in the kitchen... but, why so late?" Hoodie asked her.

"Um, I had gotten detention, and my mom said that I wouldn't get dinner. So, I figured a good while after she left, I would get something to eat." she told him, shrugging.

"Does that happen often? Going without food?" Toby asked.

"Well, I'm not the example of perfection, so yeah. Kinda." Cassandra replied suddenly finding her feet very intriguing.

"Cassandra, that's an issue--" Masky starts but Cassandra wasn't having any of it.

"I know okay? What do you want me to do, hm? Speak my mind and end up on the streets--"

"You wouldn't end up on the streets if you were to speak up now." Toby said and she immediately shut up. He was offering her a place to stay. That was probably the nicest that would ever be done for her. But she didn't notice the small smile that crept onto her lips.

"Well, we're here. Keep in mind... they're not all sane. And is Sally asks you to play, don't. She only means it innocently if she trusts you." Masky warned her and Cassandra nodded in response.

Toby knocks on the door and who opens the door nearly makes Cassandra yell in shock. He had white skin, black messy hair that went down to his shoulder blades, a grin cut into his face, and no eyelids.

"Hey Masky. Who's the girl?" he asked looking at Cassandra.

"Someone Slendy asked us to bring back--"

"Scarring me for life in the process." Cassandra pointed out interrupting Hoodie.

"Yes, well, some sacrifices needed to be made, that being one of them." Toby said and turned back to the guy in the door way. "Anyway, Jeff, could you get Slendy to come out of his office? We were out for a little longer than planned. She put up a fight." Toby said with a smirk and Cassandra felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Against you? That shouldn't have been hard." Jeff said with no real malice.

"Against me smart-ass." Hoodie said and Jeff looked at Cassandra shocked.

"Anyway. Slenderman. Now, please." Masky said and Jeff nodded, leaving the doorway.

"Come on. They won't bite. Well, at least everyone but Eyeless Jack. Don't turn your back to the dude with the blue mask. He eats kidneys." Toby said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Whereas Cassandra was there trying not to puke so much her stomach would fly out of her mouth. Hoodie must have picked up on it, because he turned to her. Of course, she wasn't aware of the small smile on his lips behind the mask.

"Just as long as you clean it up, Sandra." he said and she glared at him. The nickname made a thought pop up in her head.

"Will I be able to go back?" She asked as they walk into the mansion.

"Back where? Oh, you mean your school? Your house in general? Depends. Slenderman is not a consistent person. The last person we brought back didn't meet his standards and he stabbed her right in the heart with a tentacle." Masky says and Cassandra gulps quietly. Just then static started to fill her head. It progressively got worse and she had to hold her head in her hands.

"What _is that_?" She practically hissed out.

"Is it static?" Toby asked and at her nod he continued. "That tends to happen... but not that badly. Are you okay--"

"Leave her be, Toby." A deep voice said from behind her, cutting through the static like a knife.

"Well, sorry for worrying about a potential proxy, Slendy." He said and walked off.

"You two as well. Until I say so, you won't come into my office. When I do call you, do bring Toby." He said and he put a large hand on Cassandra's shoulder, who was still to frightened to turn around. "Come with me, child." he said and she willed her legs to move. 

She caught a glimpse of his face, or really, lack thereof. There were no features, and his head was whiter than freshly fallen snow. He was _at least_ 8 feet, if not taller. 

He, like Masky had mentioned, had tentacles coming out of the spot between his shoulder blades. He wore a crisp, clean black and white suit. 

She assumed he was the infamous Slenderman. He opened the only pair of 9 foot french doors that presumably led to his office. She was impressed by the amazing choice in furniture and when he gestured for her to sit down, she did.

"So, I hope Hoodie didn't hurt you too badly." He said and Cassandra couldn't help but smirk.

" _I'm_ fine. It was _him_ that ended up on the floor by a knife _Toby_ sent flying." she said feeling oddly proud of herself.

"Oh? You were able to make my Proxies unintentionally go against each other? Cunning." He said.

"So I've been told. So is there a reason I'm here at--" She said pulling out her iPod to check the time. "11:45 at night?" She asked putting the device back in her jean pocket.

"Well, as you might know, those three men who were at your house, and who escorted you here, are known as my Proxies. And the last few girls who have been brought back weren't exactly... meeting my standards. They all either passed out at the sight of the other residents, or started squealing. Except for the last one... I'd rather not go into detail with her. So far, you haven't done either, already giving you the upper hand. But to answer your question; I told them to bring you here to ask you if you wanted to be the newest Proxy." He said and she bit her lip again. "They seem to like you. They were really reluctant before about the other girls, and if what you say is true, and you turned their attacks around to harm your opponent, you're already partially good in the fighting department."

"Will I be able to live my life?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, with the understanding that you need to come back here every so often." He explained and she smiled.

"Where do I sign up?" She asked with a grin. 

"Give me your hand." He said and Cassandra was shocked she didn't hesitate to do so. 

He put her hand in between his and there was a slight burning sensation and then he let go, and on her hand, was a circle that looked like it had been drawn over too many times, and an "x" going through it in the same style. 

"Understand, that if you talk to anyone about this, I will personally kill you."

"Consider my lips sealed." She said and he nodded.

"Good." He got up and opened the door calling out; "Toby, Masky, and Hoodie, get up here!" His deep voice boomed throughout the mansion, and Cassandra winced slightly. 

 _ **Damn** that was loud_.

She heard three pairs of running footsteps and the three Proxies were in the doorway.

"Take her to your room. She'll be staying there--"

"No!" Masky and Hoodie shouted at the same time. Toby and Cassandra looked at them wide eyed, and she was pretty sure Slenderman would too if he had any facial features.

"'No'? Why--Oh." He said and Cassandra just raised an eyebrow at the giant's back. "Right. Well, tell Clockwork she'll have to share a room with Cassandra and Jane." he said and Toby noticeably winced.

"Are you sure Clockwork's the best option? I mean, she's been trying to get a position as a Proxy for a long time."

"And I trust that you'll keep your new partner in one piece. Help her get settled in, and come and see me after. She can't go killing without a name and new look." He said and ushered all four out of his office.

"'Clockwork'?" she asked.

"You'll see." Masky said. "Do you need a pair of gloves?" He asked and she was about to ask what for, then her gaze flicked to the mark on her left hand, and she was sure Masky's had done the same.

"Yeah, gloves would be nice." she said and noticed for the first time, that all three of them wore gloves.

 _Little details, Cassandra. Little details._  

"Hm... fingerless? If you have. They would probably fit my hands better. Yours are much bigger than mine." She said looking between their hands.

"I have a pair." Hoodie said and she turned to him with a grin.

"Thanks. It's appreciated." She said genuinely. 

"Well this is their room." Toby said and made sure to keep a good few feet of distance between him and the door. Masky knocked on the door, and girl with brown hair, one green eye and a clock, white tank top, black leggings, and sneakers opened the door.

"Hey, T--" She started but Hoodie stepped in between Masky and her.

"Clockwork. Slenderman told us to inform you that you'll be having a new roommate." He said in a menacing voice Cassandra hadn't heard from him yet. 

Obviously these two don't get along. Or any of them, from the way they're acting.

"Oh? Another bitch who's getting killed after one day?" Clockwork asked.

"No. A Proxy. He found a girl suitable enough for the position, and we think she's good enough for it."

"Oh please, he probably just picked some random girl, who gonna try to get into Jeff's bed." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, this random girl defended herself perfectly well and disarmed her opponent." Cassandra said standing up for herself. 

Clockwork's eyes landed on the mark on Cassandra's hand.

"So, it's true. You are a Proxy." she said but she knew that sweetness was fake.

"Well, Cassy, since you don't exactly have anything to unpack, I'll go out with you later to get new stuff." Toby said with a smile and Cassandra grinned back.

"Thanks." She walked in, past an evidently fuming Clockwork and over to the empty bed, with furniture that wasn't decorated, and plopped down on it. 

She noticed a dark board with Jeff's face on it and multiple small holes in the paper. 

She pulled out her hair tie that was holding her shoulder blade long dark brown hair back and put it on her dresser. She walked back out of the room and waited for Hoodie, Masky, and Toby to take her to Slenderman's office. 

Hoodie approached her with a black bundle in his left hand. He handed her the bundle and she un-bundled it to see that it was a pair of finger less gloves.

"Thanks, Hoodie." She said slipping on the leather accessories. She flexed her fingers and decided she could definitely rock them.

"No problem. Does it sting?" He asked and she held up her left hand looking at it.

"Not really. I've always had a high tolerance for heat related injuries." She said. Masky and Toby walked up to them and Toby smiled.

"Well, let's go create your serial killer identity." He said and Cassandra nodded.

o.O.o

"'The Fenix'... I like it." Hoodie said as Cassandra walked back into the office. 

She chose an amber turtleneck, light brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and combat boots. She put permanent pink and teal highlights in her hair, and tied it up in a half up, half down bun, with a layered fringed going to the left. 

"Any particular reason?" Toby asked as she adjusted a pin in her bun. Now there as no way that was coming undone unless she took it out. To answer his question, she lifted up her sleeve on her right arm, showing a phoenix tattoo.

"I just like phoenixes." she said with a grin.


	3. Secrets

Everyone has secrets, and Cassandra knew that, but when Masky and Hoodie denied letting her stay in their room, she couldn't help but feel slightly confused and hurt. 

She knew it was silly to assume things, but she couldn't help it.

"So you're the new Proxy huh?" A masculine voice said, and Cassandra shot straight up in her bed. 

She looked around her, but saw no one. 

"Not there, princess." The voice said and her head whipped around to her laptop where she saw half a body, the other half submerged in the screen. 

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. 

"Hm, not a fangirl? I like you already." The blonde said with a smile and Cassandra nodded, finding her voice.

"Um, why are you in my laptop, BEN?" She asked backing up from the teenager who was half in her laptop. He chuckled and got entirely out of the laptop. 

She only knew his name because she was an LoZ geek.

"Ah, but you know my name? You are quite the confusing one." Cassandra guessed that he was about half a foot taller than her. Like every other guy in the mansion. Just then, Toby walked in and froze when he saw BEN.

"BEN, what are you doing in her room? You do realize, that any friend of Jeff's, earns the same punishment he would from Jane?" Toby asked calmly and BEN looked really spooked and jumped back into Cassandra's laptop. "Well, time to go shopping for your clothes~" Toby said and Cassandra smiled at him.

"Sure. I just need to change back into my other clothes." She said getting up from her bed. 

She went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and closed and locked the door. While she was changing she heard Clockwork come into the bedroom and talk with Toby.

"Oh, hey Toby. Do you know where... what's her name?" she said and Cassandra glared at the door.

"If you mean Fenix, then no. I haven't seen her. Check the kitchen. She said she was hungry." the other Proxy said in a monotonous voice and the eavesdropping girl smirked.

She knew she liked him.

"Okay, thanks." And then the sound of the door closing could be heard. 

She heard the familiar chuckle and blushed unknowingly.

"You can come out, Cassy~" He said with an amused tone and Cassandra could feel her face go scarlet. She did as she was told and when she came out, she was confused to see Toby wide-eyed and blushing.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-y-you're not fully d-dressed." he mumbled and Cassandra felt her eye's were as big as dinner plates.

"Hey, we were told we had to come with you--" Masky said coming in with Hoodie but stopped in his tracks. 

A few seconds passed by before she bolted back into the bathroom. 

She felt her heartbeat rival the speed of a sprinting horse. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt cheated. 

Her partners saw her semi-bare chest, and she didn't even know what two of their faces looked like. She frowned slightly at the thought. She just shook her head and continued to change her clothes. When she checked herself twice to make sure she was fully dressed she came back out of the bathroom. She sighed when she saw that the room was empty.

She walked out of the room , but didn't see the other three. She tilted her head slightly.

"Hey Fenix!" She heard a voice say and turned to see a guy with a blue mask with black goop coming out of it. Eyeless Jack if she remembered correctly. "Hoodie and the others said they would wait for you in their car." he said and walked off. 

She dead-panned at his back.

 _You think I know where that is!?_  

She sighed and walked in a random direction, and when she reached a door, she opened it, not really knowing what is was. She was surprised when she saw that it was her partners' room. 

She heard rustling in the room and immediately shut the door, but she did it with no sound. She pressed her ear against the door and heard voices.

"Clock, why are we doing this?" She heard a voice say. _Clockwork? What the hell is she going in their room?_

"Because, if we want this to work, we need to know things about them. But I can't find anything. I think either them or Slenderman cursed these things so only a Proxy can open them. And the only one gullible enough for that is the new one." Clockwork explained. 

The eavesdropper decided that was her cue to leave and went to the living room to see Bloody Painter and Puppeteer on the couch.

"Hey, could you tell me where the car is? Eyeless Jack told me that's where my partners are waiting." she asked and Puppeteer scoffed.

"And why do we care?" He said and she felt like smacking him, but knew better.

"Piss off, Puppeteer. It's downstairs, Cassandra, I'll lead you there." Jeff said with a smile. Or least a more genuine one than the one cut into his face. 

She nodded and followed the killer to where the car was.

"What's _his_ issue?" She spat out.

"Those guys have a little group. Stay away from Clockwork, Jane, Bloody Painter, and Puppeteer. Those guys are no good." he said in a serious tone and Cassandra groaned.

"Clockwork and Jane are my roommates..." She said but trailed off.

"What? What didn't you say?" he asked. She looked at him wide-eyed for a second. 

He knew her as well as her best friends already.

"Um. I caught them snooping in the Proxies' room." She said and Jeff stopped dead in his tracks.

" _What?_ " he hissed and she jumped slightly. "They know they can't go into their room! They must've found a way to break the barrier Slendy put on their door. Then that means... They must've found what they were looking for... _Shit_!" He cursed. 

Cassandra decided to calm him down before he did something he'll regret.

"Um, they said they can't open what they were looking for, because only a Proxy can. She said I would be most likely to open it, since I'm the most gullible." She explained and Jeff looked at her.

"Don't accept anything any of them give you. If you even _touch it_ , they've basically won." He said grabbing her shoulders and she nodded. He sighed and pointed behind her. "There it is. Go. They've probably been waiting a while now." He said and she nodded. 

Before she was too far, she turned around. She hugged him and grinned.

"Thanks, Jeff. I really appreciate all this." She said and he gave her a soft look.

"Anytime." He said ruffling her hair, then left. She went for the car and finally took in her surroundings. 

It looked like a mall's underground parking. She went to the car with Toby in it, but was confused. 

_Didn't Hoodie and Masky say they were coming?_

She got in the passenger seat and Toby gave her a sympathetic look.

"They just barely got out of it. They're staying in the mansion." He said, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Oh." She said pulling out her iPod and earbuds. 

Her gaze flicked to Toby's face and she noticed that there little scars along his jaw, but not really anywhere else. She decided to find out and pulled out her phone.

_Maybe its time that I learn about the other residents. Toby first._

She looked up his origin story and clicked on the one from one of her favourite websites; Quotev. 

o.O.o

When she finished his story, she almost cried. 

He was abused, lost his sister, and after all that, had to come to Slenderman's Mansion.

"It's okay." He said startling her. "You think I didn't know what you were reading? I am touched that you were afraid that you might hurt me if you asked, but I trust you. Next time, just ask." He said with a smile and she looked away embarrassed.

" _You_ trust me." She mumbled and he looked at her with said and sympathetic eyes.

"They'll trust you eventually, Sandra." he said, but she just shook her head and put her earbuds back in.

o.O.o

When they got back to the mansion, Cassandra went straight to her room to put stuff away, but bumped into Jane on the way.

"Hey, Cassandra, could you open something for me? I'm having a little trouble." She said with the same fake sweetness she heard from Clockwork.

"Sorry, I have more important things to do with my time than help you." She said coldly and walked off.

 Of course, Jane didn't know that the other knew what she was planning, so her first impression of Cassandra was cold, rude, and disrespectful.

She continued to her room and put all her stuff away. Then she realized something.

"Shit! I'm late for school!" She yelled and bolted out of the room. She sprinted out of the mansion and continued on to her school.

o.O.o

"Where were you!? You're never late!" One of her friends said, but her panting prevented her from identifying exactly who said it.

"I got caught up somewhere." Cassandra explained.

"What's with the fingerless gloves?" Jessica asked and the other just shook her head.

"They were a gift." she said.

"Your mom called my house asking if you were there. You're definitely not telling us something. And you look like you got into a fight with a cat! In the forest!" Jenna pointed out and Cassandra looked down at her clothes for the first time. Her hazelnut-haired friend was right. 

She looked like she fell out of a tree. She picked out all of the leaves and small twigs from her hair--which, when she leaves the mansion during the day, it turns back to it's original brown--and clothes and sighed.

"Sorry. Like I said, I got caught up somewhere."

Her friends glare at her slightly but drop the subject nonetheless. 

They know what lines to cross and to not cross.

o.O.o

Phys-ed is Cassandra's third favourite subject, next to Music and Art. But the fact that she had to lie to keep her glove on was not good. She said she had a rash that she was embarrassed about. 

The gym teacher looked hesitant but said she could keep it on. At least they were playing volleyball.

"Mine!" She called as she volleyed the ball to her classmate. It went on like that for a while. She would either bump or volley the first time, to get it started, or the last, to get it over the net. 

o.O.o

After gym, she had to go to science, but when someone walked up to her she stopped. She turned around to see the smartest guy in her class, Anthony.

"Hey, Cassandra... um... would you... I don't know... like to go somewhere on Friday?" He asked shyly. She smiled at the cute blush that spread across his cheeks and nodded.

"Sure. But let me see if I'm busy. I'll get back to you tomorrow. If I can, how about, a movie on Friday at, let's say... seven?" She asked and he nodded smiling. "Alright. See you later, Adam." She said and turned around to run to her science class with Ms. P.

o.O.o

"Hey, Mom! I'm going to a friend's house!" 

After her parents coming home to an empty house, they immediately felt bad for treating Cassandra so badly. The brunette just shrugged it off and said it was okay.

"Alright!" her mom called back, and Cassandra began the walk to Slenderman's Mansion.

o.O.o

"Who wants to go in first?" Toby asked as they looked at the house they were assigned to check out.

"I'll go." Cassandra said.

"Go in through the bedroom window." Masky told her and she nodded. She went to the side of the house where the window was. 

She climbed up the wall with surprising ease and peered inside. There was a couple in bed. Her gaze flicked to the nightstand and her eyes widened. There was a badge and a gun.

 _A police officer..._ she thought, alarm bells going off in her head. 

She took a deep breath and her hand went for her pink butterfly knife. She wedged it between the window and the pane, wiggling it slightly to undo the locks. 

The slight noise caused the officer to stir, but not awaken. She let out a sigh of relief and continued her work. The locks popped open and she eased the window open. 

She through a pebble to the ground, telling the other three she got in. She closed the window and smirked.

The neighbors shouldn't be bothered by their screams right?

She walked over to the officer's wife and just stared for five seconds before smirking. She grabbed a scarf from the armoire and held it over her mouth. With lighting speed she pressed the knife to her throat. Her victim woke up as soon as the metal touched her throat, but she didn't dare scream.

"Aw, you didn't scream. That's a let down." Cassandra said with a slight pout. 

Her husband stirred again but once again didn't actually wake up. 

"Hm, I think your husband should be woken up by you, don't you think? I mean, it's only fair you do it before you die, right?" The Proxy said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Tears collected in her victim's eyes, but Cassandra could only find joy in it. 

"Go on. Wake him up~" she said holding the knife to the back of her throat. The spouse did as she was told and gently woke up her husband. 

When he took in what was happening he instinctively went for the gun on the nightstand, but the soon-to-be-killer wasn't having it.

"Hm, it'd be a shame if your dear wife died because of you're rash actions, officer." Cassandra said. His eyes widened, yet he didn't let go of the gun. 

Cassandra sighed slightly and shook her head.

 "I tried to tell you..." she said and then dragged the knife lightly from her victim's neck to the bottom of her spine, and the screams rivaled her favourite rock song. 

The officer held up the gun and aimed for the brunette, but she thought of that and used his wife as a shield. 

The look of utter sadness, horror, and guilt that was etched onto his face just made her day. 

"What did I say? I told you you would kill her. Ah well, it's your time to go officer. Oh, and if you get burned by fire, it isn't Hell. It's me." She said and slit his throat. 

She looked down at herself, surprised to see no blood got on her clothes.

What she had done hit her, but instead of feeling guilty or shocked, she grinned. 

The amount of adrenaline that was coursing through her veins was _very_ enjoyable. Then she thought of something. She dipped her fingers in the blood that pooled on the bed and went over to the opposite wall. 

She drew a phoenix in the red liquid and wrote underneath it:

**_THE FENIX_ **

She grinned and cleaned her hand on the scarf. She was about to leave the room when she noticed something in the corner of the room. 

It was a door, but it was cracked open slightly. She walked over to it and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. A bloody belt and worn out rope. _Those assholes abuse people! Oh God... please tell me they're not parents..._

She sprinted out of the room and passed Toby. Or she would've, if he hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Whoa!" He whispered. "What happened?" He asked.

"They're dead. Believe me. But... is there anyone else in the house?" She asked panicked.

"Uh, yeah. Hoodie and Masky are taking care--" He started but she was having none of it.

"How old are they? The other person I mean." She asked.

"Um, she looked about, I don't know... seven? Eight?" He guessed and her eyes widened. 

She sprinted down the  hallway and burst open the door to find a girl on the bed quivering and her other two partners looking at her. She can't tell if their angry, shocked, bemused, or any emotion for that matter. Those damn masks.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried sadly and Cassandra just smiled. 

She walked over to the girl and kneeled by her putting a hand on her head gently.

"Don't worry. Your parents can't hurt you anymore." She said softly and the girl moved her fingers to peek at the killer.

"R-really?" She asked and the older of the two nodded.

"They've gone somewhere else. Permanently." Cassandra said and the girl hugged her, catching the brunette off guard.

"Thank you." The girl said with a grin. Cassandra pulled back and put a piece of her blonde hair behind the girl's ear.

"Do you have another guardian you can stay with?" The killer asked. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah. My sister is eighteen." She said and the brunette smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry for my partners scaring you, but you're safe now. And I promise if you're ever hurt again, I'll take care of you personally." She said with a smile and the girl smiled and nodded. 

She grabbed the two guy's hands and dragged them out of the room. Once she closed the door she glared at the hooded and masked proxy.

"She was _eight_! She was _abused_! And you decide to go mentally scar her!?" She whispered angrily.

"Man, Cassy, you did a number on those two. That's quite impressive for a first killing. I also heard what you said. What do you mean by, 'Oh, and if you get burned by fire, it isn't Hell. It's me.'?" Toby asked coming into the hallway. She smirked at him. 

It wasn't a good-natured one either, it was fairly cold considering he was the nicest to her out of the three original proxies.

"There's a whole list of things you haven't figured out about me, yet." She said coldly and left the house through the window in the hallway, leaving the three proxies there, shocked at what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn't expected that answer. 

"Wait!" Masky tried, but it was in vane. She didn't listen.

"Back the hell off, Masky." she growled. "I'm going back to the mansion, and if you so much as touch my door, I will make sure you have no children at any point in the future." And with that being said, The Fenix walked back to the mansion. 

The other three were standing there, shocked at what had happened.

"She's dangerous when she's provoked..."

"No duh." Masky gave a pointed glare from behind his mask, and the tension in his shoulder was eased out when Hoodie put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow. For now, we should really be getting some rest." He said and the three killers were out the window, following the same path Cassandra had left on.

o.O.o

Cassandra growled as she kicked the punching back, the training item swinging back from the force. Cassandra held it in place and attacked with a round house kick, getting the same result. She secured her right earbud in her ear and took out her iPod, pressing the replay button.

" _Don't even try to save me tonight..._ " Cassandra sang along and unleashed a flurry of attacks on the punching bag. " _I'll stay away from this pain I came from, can't run away from what's been said and done,_ {*}" Cassandra continued singing softly to the song. 

The song was over, and Cassandra heard footsteps from behind her during the time between songs. She paused it and put her iPod away.

"Didn't know you liked to sing." Masky.

"Normally, I'd tell you to leave me the fuck alone, but you must have a reason to come talk to me. What is it?" Cassandra asked as she walked over to the weights.

"Just wondering if you're okay, Cassandra." The masked proxy said simply and Cassandra sighed.

"Just call me Sandra." She said--sounding exasperated.

"Alright. But you didn't answer my question." Masky pushed, genuine concern laced in his voice. Sandra sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was a pause and Sandra turned to the taller. "I... um... I'm sorry." She said, looking away.

"Huh?" Masky's eyes grew from behind his mask, not that Sandra could see that, though.

"It wasn't my place to burst out at you guys like that... You didn't do anything to deserve it." Sandra admitted softly, turning back around to face the equipment. 

She let out a surprised yelp when she was hugged from behind.

"You're too sweet." Masky's voice was soft and kind and Sandra immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"U-um, Masky?"

"I know why you're upset." Masky said, putting his head on Sandra's shoulder.

"Oh?"

"You haven't seen our faces, and you're upset that we've seen so much." _Well shit._ "I'm right, aren't I? I'm sorry that we haven't it's just... the last experience of showing our faces hadn't turned out so well."

"And I can presume Clockwork is behind that?" Sandra asked, putting her hand over the masked proxy's.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, she doesn't seem like the biggest ray of sunshine, and she seemed... _if-y_ when you first told her about me." She felt more than heard Masky chuckle.

"If-y?" He asked and Sandra let out a small sigh. With a smile of course.

"Don't judge me." She said and felt herself leaning back. It was oddly comforting, in the taller's arms, and Sandra felt like she never wanted to move.

"We should--"

"Shh..." Sandra hushed and put her other hand over Masky's other hand. "Just a few more minutes."

"Comfortable?" Masky asked with a smile and Sandra let out a affirmative hum. "Me too." 

o.O.o

Sandra cracked her eyes open as the sunlight shined through the window. She sat up and stretched, realizing that she was in her bed.

"Guess I fell asleep..." Sandra mumbled and noted the glaring green eye to the side of her head. "What do you want Clockwork?" Sandra asked, much more awake now.

"Masky came in yesterday with you in his arms. Have anything to say about that?"

"I don't remember ever saying I'd fill you in on everything about my life." Sandra said getting up and pulling a hoodie over her pajama top. "But if you're curious, I fell asleep in the gym yesterday after I had a work out. He obviously just walked by and decided to drop me off in bed." Sandra explained as she headed out the door. 

She noted Hoodie at the table, but with his mask pulled up to his nose, drinking coffee.

"You're radiating fatigue, Hoodie." Sandra pointed as she headed for the fridge, looking for yogurt.

"Ugh, that obvious?" The hooded proxy asked, rubbing his mouth and putting his head down.

"Something happen?" Sandra asked as she sat down, licking the extra yogurt off the flimsy cover.

"I just couldn't sleep." Hoodie replied and Sandra cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Does that happen often?" Sandra asked, her attention fully on one of her partners.

"It's once in a blue moon, but it's sort of happening more now..." He explained and Sandra put her hand over his.

"Well, if you need to talk to anyone, my door's always open." Sandra said and Hoodie smirked.

"And my dick won't pay the price? Awesome." He said and Sandra smacked his arm.

"Jackass." She said and got up, taking her yogurt with her. Sandra heard him chuckle and decided she really wanted to hear it more often.

"Wait, Fenix!" _Right, I still have to tell him._

"Um, Hoodie, just call me Sandra when there's no one else around. And pass the message on to Toby." She said and Hoodie nodded, pulling down his mask, and Sandra almost frowned in disappointment.

"We have a mission tonight." The former said and Sandra nodded before frowning.

"Oh... I had plans..." Sandra muttered and the hooded proxy tilted his head slightly.

"And what plans are those?" He asked and Sandra blushed.

"I had a date planned with a guy in my class." She explained and she missed Hoodie's scowl.

"Then just tell him you can't go." Sandra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Why can't you guys just go with me?"

"Because, none of us have ever skipped a mission unless it was absolutely necessary. We don't need that habit forming, and Slenderman doesn't either. I'm sure you can reschedule." The hooded proxy said and Sandra huffed and turned around.

"I'm not sure if I should." She whispered.

"Hm? Why?" He asked and Sandra turned back around, looking around for anyone who might be listening. She walked slightly closer and whispered in his ear:

"Last night, Masky was more... cuddly than normal. And the worst part? I loved it. And I'm sure he's not the only one with that effect." Sandra pulled back. "See ya tonight, I guess." She said and headed back upstairs. 

"Yeah..." Hoodie mumbled, lost in thought.

"What's up, Hoods?" Toby asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I... don't even know..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Sandra just dropped when hell of a riddle-hint."

"Sandra?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She asked us to call her that. Anyway, she told me that... How do I even explain this? Whatever. She said that Tim cuddled with her, and that she loved it, and that she was sure he wasn't the only one she _wanted_  to cuddle with." The hooded proxy explained and Toby raised an eyebrow.

"He did what now? She said _what now_?" Toby's eyes widened and Hoodie merely shrugged.

"I don't know. You can talk to her about it when she's done whatever she's doing."

~|~|~

Sandra knocked on the huge wooden door and waited for a response.

"Come in." The deep voice said from the other side of the door, and Sandra opened the door soundlessly. She closed it just as quietly and waited to be asked to sit down. 

Slenderman looked up from what he was doing, and he set his pen down upon seeing the brunette in the doorway.

"Cassandra. Sit down." His tone was slightly shocked as he gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

"I had been doing some internet surfing the other day and... you barely took in _half_  of the Creepypastas. Why?"

"That... is a question no one has asked me."

"If you don't want to answer--"

"No." The giant's tone was slightly exasperated as he leaned back in his chair. "You've read all of their stories, yes?"

"Um, almost all of them."

"Oh? Which ones haven't you seen?"

"Masky's and Hoodie's. I'd really rather them tell me when they want me to know." Sandra explained and Slenderman nodded.

"Anyway, most of them were once regular teenagers, like you." Sandra took a second to think of Jeff a normal kid, and--

Yeah, no, she couldn't see it. She couldn't when she read his story, and she can't now.

"I figured I should keep them in one place. And this mansion had gotten quite lonely at times." Sandra knew that if the giant had a face, there would be a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't lonely anymore but... there's something else I need to ask." Sandra said and the other nodded, signalling her to continue. "Did you put a spell on the Proxy's room?"

Slenderman had wanted to point out that she was a Proxy too, but ignored it.

"Yes."

"And only you four can go beyond the door?"

"Well, you can, too. But other than that, no one."

"Yeah, Clockwork and Jane managed it." The giant was sitting up straight at lightning speed.

"What?"

"I had told Jeff, I figured he would've told you." Sandra said. "He warned me to not touch anything they give me."

"He would be right in saying that." Slenderman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What they were looking for was Masky's, Toby's, and Hoodie's Key Items. Every resident here has one but you. It's usually given after one's first few killings, but it was given to those three after their first--which reminds me, I should give you yours--but back to the point. If one's key item is damaged or destroyed, that effects the person in ways unimaginable. I put those three's items in a box, with a protection only Proxies or I can penetrate. Which means you--"

"Shouldn't touch anything given to me by them. Got it."

"I appreciate you telling me this. I may need to strengthen the protection on it." Slenderman leaned back in his chair, putting on leg over the other.

"Anyway, it's time I give you your Key Item." Slenderman gestured for the brunette to come closer, and so she did. 

The giant gestured to her pocket, and Sandra took the contents out of it with a raised eyebrow. 

"The pic, yes?" He asked. Sandra loved to play her guitar back at her house, so it made sense for it to be her Key Item.

She handed him the pic, the small item getting completely enveloped in his hands. There was a slight heat radiating from his hands, and then Sandra felt the same warmth on her hand where she was given the mark. After a moment, she was handed back the pic.

"Make a beeline for their room, and make sure nothing and no one gets in your way." That was probably the most stern and menacing she'd heard the giant's voice. Sandra was out of the room and knocking on the Proxy's door at practically inhuman speeds.

Masky opened the door, mask on-- _does the guy **sleep**  with it on?_ 

"Uh, Sandra?"

"The box, where is it?" Sandra almost hissed. There was a moment when there was complete silence, the masked male probably thinking about what she said, and pulled Sandra inside.

"Item?" Masky asked, holding out his hand. Sandra dropped the pic in his palm, and rush of... _something_ coursed through her veins.

_The Hell was that?_

Maybe she was seeing things, but Sandra could've sworn she was Masky hesitate for a second before walking to the armoire, rummaging in the back for something, and pulling out a box with a symbol identical to the one Sandra had on her hand. He opened the box and Sandra saw an empty pill bottle, an SD card, and a crumpled picture. 

Sandra's pic was added to the collection and the box was put back in the armoire, hidden by clothes. 

Sandra idly played with the bottom of her leather jacket, thinking of what had happened when Masky had held her necklace.

_Was it a part of the protection Slenderman put on it?_

There was a knock on the door, and Toby popped his head in.

"Slender called."

"Coming." Masky and Sandra replied at the same time, walking to the door.

Sandra saw Hoodie leaning against the railing, head tilted slightly down. 

Sandra opened the oak door for the second time that day.

"Didn't take you as long, Toby, that's very good." Sandra noted the small eye roll Toby gave, but didn't say anything about it.

"So, I hope Hoodie had told you about your mission on Friday?" Sandra nodded.

"Yeah."

"And did he tell you who you'll all be going after?" Sandra shook her head, looking at Hoodie out of the corner of her eye--

Oh no. He was looking away. That can't be good.

"Well... it's your family."


	5. Things Are Partially Explained

"I have to _what_?"

"I really should've told you this before I... well you get the idea, but the point is, you can't be doing this and have your family hounding you all the time. There are two options. One, your parents are concerned enough about you and your lack of time at home that they'll call the cops. Two, they'll lock you in your own house the next chance they so much as see you. And we can't have either."

Sandra felt a little light-headed, and shook her head.

"Sorry... I... I'll be outside for a few minutes." Sandra was speed walking right for the front door when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sandra."

_Really? Now?_

"What do you want, Clockwork?"

"Nothing much, just, something I can't seem to get open--"

"Look, you and Jane can talk to Slenderman about your problem and see what he says. Because if he won't help you, then I'm sure's Hell not in the right to." Sandra hissed, opened the door, and slammed it closed.

Clockwork was left shocked in the living room, before an expression of rage crossed her features.

"That little bitch _knows_." She growled out and went to her room to rethink her entire plan.

~|~|~

Sandra walked deeper into the forest and sat down, back against a tree.

"You okay?" Sandra looked up and saw Toby in the tree.

"How the Hell'd you get here before me?" Sandra asked, eyebrow raised.

"You walked, we ran." Toby explained with a grin.

"And you knew I'd be at this tree because...?"

"Just a hunch."

"Wait, 'we'?" Sandra asked, and after she finished, she saw Hoodie and Masky on other branches. "Ah."

"We _are_  sorry about not telling you sooner--"

"I'm not about that. I'm not mad at all, really... I'm just shocked."

"Well, the end of your school years is coming up, right?" Masky asked, and Sandra nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

"So, if you were to leave, it's not like you'll be missing any sort of education, right?" Toby asked.

"I guess not."

"And do we need to mention the fact that your parents have deprived you of food on more than one occasion?" Toby asked, hanging upside down on the branch he was on.

"You kinda just did--"

"Not the point." They all responded.

"Then what do you want?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine. Just dandy. Never been better." Sandra said quickly, and the other three didn't buy it.

"Sandra, please, talk--"

"You want me to talk!? Fine! I've just been asked to kill my parents and my sister! My _family_!"

"It's what you signed up for." Masky said, his tone holding no emotion. Toby looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, but the masked Proxy didn't look back. "Being a Proxy means you kill who you're assigned to--"

"I'm not saying I regret _anything_! I never said that!" Hoodie could've sworn he lost it, but he thought he saw Sandra's hair move.

But there was no wind.

"Then?"

"Oh my _god_! Excuse me for showing emotions, Masky, but I was in shock! I'm still kind of in shock, so if you would _back the fuck off_ , it would be _very_  appreciated!"

Okay, so now there was a ring of fire around her feet.

Lovely.

"Sandra, in case you haven't noticed, there's fire at your feet." Sandra's eyes changed from anger to shock, then to horror.

Her eye flicked from her feet to the three Proxies in front of her--

And her brown eyes were now turquoise and pink.

Before Masky, Hoodie, or Toby could do anything, Sandra was running, and running fast.

"You think that's what she meant when she said we didn't know her?" Toby asked.

"Probably." Masky said, voice still void of emotion.

"You had to go pushing her buttons!" Hoodie shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"She wouldn't have told us any other way, Brian. Hell, she didn't tell us at all."

"That doesn't mean you had to force it out of her!"

"I didn't force anything out of her. It was her lack tolerance that led to what happened."

"Oh my god! Are you incapable of any emotion!?"

"Maybe, but it's better than showing too much."

"Well, that's obviously a new standpoint on your part."

"Excuse me?"

"You got all cuddly with her when she was in the gym, didn't you? You're obviously not afraid of showing emotion too much then, hm?"

"That was a mistake."

"Why!? Why does it have to be a mistake!?"

Toby's eyes were flicking between the hooded proxy and the masked proxy. He didn't want to disrupt anything in case they directed their anger at him.

Yeah, that never ended well.

He noted that Masky's fists were clenching at this sides.

Oh no.

"Because, Brian, she just got here, and if we get attached to quickly, something bad is bound to happen."

"She's proved very capa--"

"That doesn't mean she can't get hurt!" Brian immediately shut up.

"...Tim, take off the mask."

"Wh--" Brian huffed before walking over to one of his boyfriends, pulling off his mask.

"Tsk. Dammit, Tim." Brian whispered. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling freely from Tim's eyes.

"You've never been good at hiding things from us." Toby chimed in, _finally._ He walked over to Tim and hugged his side.

"You two are unbelievable."

"Maybe, but you love us."

"Hm, true."


	6. Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Tim and/or Brian look like, I suggest looking them up. I have yet to improve at describing people.

Sandra hadn't come back to the mansion that night.

"Did you three drive her away?" Slenderman's tone held no emotion, but it might show anger very soon.

"She has powers, Slender, that couldn't be explained if we tried." Brian said.

"I'm aware of that. We've already established she'd different, yes?"

"I _guess_ \--" Toby said, brows furrowing.

"All of you." Toby shut up, and all three straightened. "She may not show it or talk about it, but her past was not all sunshine and rainbows."

"She talked to you about it?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she did."

"When?" The giant froze.

"Earlier this week."

Sensing this conversation was over, the three Proxies made to leave.

"Masks, boys." Brian and Tim froze, and put their masks on, before all three walked out.

"You guys look like someone stole your cheesecake and waffles. What happened?" Laughing Jack asked as he approached the three males.

" _Really_ not in the mood." Toby muttered, and LJ held up his hands in surrender.

"I won't push. If you want to talk, you know who and who not to talk to~" The clown let out a chuckle at the raised eyebrow Toby gave him.

o.O.o

It was Friday morning, and Sandra hadn't come back  _once_.

"What if she doesn't come back _ever_?"

The three of them had separate beds, but what fun was that?

Brian and Toby were resting their heads on each of Tim's shoulders, and it was like that unless one of them fell asleep on the bed by themselves. Then the other two would just sleep on the first's shoulders.

"She'll be back in time for the mission." Brian answered Toby's question a little harshly, but he didn't mean it. He was of just that.

"And if she leaves right after that?" Tim asked.

"She has the mark. She can't stay away for long."

"We should get up."

"We should."

"We aren't getting up, are we?"

"Nope."

o.O.o

Sandra couldn't focus in class today.

Her parents had barely let her leave for school, but Sandra played the "you're wasting your money card", and they let her go.

And all day, she was thinking of a way to end her family.

How fucked up was that? But... it wasn't that abnormal when she thought about it. Ever since she was a kid, she would think of how she could use the things around her to defend herself and/or kill her attacker.

Whenever she would walk into a room, she would scan it for anything she could use as a weapon, and there was  _always_ something.

In her bathroom, if she broke the picture frame, she could use the shards of glass to attack.

The laundry bag from the hamper, she could use to choke her enemies.

And don't get her _started_ on the kitchen.

But, see, that was her point. She was fucked in the brain.

Maybe that's why she fit in so well. Why she got used to Jeff's appearance, EJ's diet, BEN's tendency to pop up in your screen--all of those things--so fast. It was because she was fucked up, just like they were.

And it was the thoughts like that that made her day fly by.

Sandra picked up her backpack and walked out of the main entrance, when there was a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Where the  _hell_ have you been?" Sandra rolled her eyes at the sight of Alex, and shrugged of her friend's hand.

"At a friend's."

"Obviously not one we know!"

"And since when do I fill you in on every single little detail of my life, hm?" Sandra asked coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Ca--"

"No. I'm done here. I'm done with everything here. I'm going, and I'm not coming back."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sandra recognized the voice immediately, and didn't jump or anything when Masky's arm was around her shoulders.

"Oh. Hey." Sandra said, but didn't look up. 

She knew the mask was off, and she didn't want to look in case he didn't want her to see quite yet.

"And who the hell are you, pretty boy?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I'm her ride home."

"Home? As in her house? Or wherever you're keeping her?"

" _Alex_ \--"

"No, if anything, you're suffering from Stockholm Syndrome--"

"Alex. Do me a favour, and shut the fuck up." Alex's eyes widened, and Sandra shrugged Masky's hand off of her shoulder, and only to take it in her hand and walk off campus.

"So, you staying this time?"

"What do you think, smartass?" Sandra asked, smiling, but still not looking at Masky.

"When we get to the forest, you can look." 

Oh, Sandra could just hear the smirk in his voice, but couldn't bring herself to stop grinning like a  _fool_.

"Hoodie, too?"

"Mm-hm."

Sandra's grin widened--if that was even possible at this point.

o.O.o

As soon as the two were deep enough in the forest, Tim caged Sandra against a tree.

"So, name?" 

"You haven't looked into that already?"

"Hey, I may be persistent, but I won't invade."

"I knew there was a reason I like you."

"You know, you should show off that smile more often."

"I like to think there are only three people that deserve the sight of that." Sandra blushed, and with a small smile, looked to the side.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Timothy Wright. I prefer Tim."

"Understandable... So, Hoodie's  _where_ \--"

"Boo!"

"Sweet mother of--don't  _do that_!"

"Sorry. It was too tempting."

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I'm gonna ask."

"Brian Thomas."

"God, that only took for-fucking- _ever_."

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


End file.
